Connector blocks are often used to interconnect the wires from telephones and other telecommunications apparatus to the telecommunication lines. Space is usually a major factor in any telecommunications installation, and it is desirable that the connecting block accommodate the intended number of terminals and connections within the smallest practicable volume. For digital telecommunications facilities, there are electrical as well as mechanical considerations for the efficient design and construction of connector blocks for these purposes. It is desirable that the interconnecting wire lengths be as short as possible to minimize noise reception and to not impair data transmission, especially high speed transmission. It is also desirable that the connector block provide easy access for installation and patching of interconnections.